Jungleånden
Jungleånden (Jungle Spirit) is the fifth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Back in the jungle, Jungledyret Hugo meets his best friends, Zig and Zag. However, Rita does not feel safe or welcome in the jungle and is afraid of all the wild animals. Hugo tries to convince Rita that the "Jungle Spirit" ensures that the animals help each other survive. But the jaguar, Sharpclaw, is new to the jungle and he is lying on the nap. Plot (Any ideas to write a story) Characters * Hugo * Rita * Zig and Zag * Oleta the otter * Owen and Olivia * Sharpclaw * Suchi and Makini * Al the Alligator * Aaron the Rat * Adam the Owl * Toucan * The Hornets * Pedro * Brutus the dog English Dub (Any ideas to write an English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Now where we? Rita: We got a bit sidetracked when we were caught by an old man and his granddaughter. Hugo: Awe! They weren't so bad, Rita. I know it wasn't exactly our dream home, but the old man knew how to treat me. Rita: Ha, now that you mention treats ... Hugo: Hey, I lost weight again! Enough to get through that hole in the wall at least. Rita: Yeah, sure. Right down the kidnappers' sack, and then, they passed us on the general. Hugo: But thanks to him, we flew back to the jungle. Rita: Right and we had to run away again. Hugo: Rita! (Rita looks back and see Al) Rita: Aaaah! Hugo: Don't worry. I'll save you! There you see? Something exciting always happens when you're with me. In Story (In the jungle, two monkeys, Suchi and Huna, ran because they were chased by a jaguar, and both monkeys made it to the high branch.) Sharpclaw: You won't escape next time. Suchi: Why don't you go back where you came from, Sharpclaw? Huna: Get lost! Sharpclaw: And who will make me do that? You, perhaps? Suchi and Huna: (Gasp!) Sharpclaw: (Laughs) Suchi: Hugo will I tell you. The jungle drums tell us that he'll be home soon. Sharpclaw: Who is Hugo? Suchi: Hugo is sneaky and tough! He can easily take care of you! Sharpclaw: Oh, wow. Huna: He's the best! The smartest! The strongest! Umm ... The fastest! Sharpclaw: (Yawns) Say, is this going to be long? Huna: No, I think, that's all. Sharpclaw: (Growls and roars.) Suchi and Huna: (Shivering) (Sharpclaw sleeps) Suchi: (Laughs) We sure showed him, huh, Huna? Huna: Something tells me he'll be back. (Meanwhile, Rita runs down to the river) Rita: (Sighs happy) (Starts drinking the water and that's when an otter appear.) Oleta: Good morning! Rita: (Gasp!) Oleta: Sorry! You should've seen your face. Rita: You & your teeth shouldn't sneak around like that! I thought you were an alligator! Oleta: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of the alligators! Rita: I don't? Not even when they try to eat me? Oleta: It's just that alligators are afraid of giant otters and I'm a giant otter! Rita: Oh, really? Oleta: Wanna see my day? Rita: Actually, uh... Oleta: He's even gianter. Rita: Gianter? That's not how you say it. You can't --- Oleta: Dad! Rita: All right, whatever you say. (Gasp.) (Rita sees Oleta's parents, Owen & Olivia.) All 3: Mmm? Rita: H-H-Hello. Olivia: (Sniffs) I smell trouble. Rita: (Gasps) (Hugo appears) Hugo: Humans! Everyone: (Gasps) Hugo: They've found us, Rita! We got to get out of here! Olivia: Yeah, I should've known that the landdweller like you would bring trouble. Rita: Hey, what did I do? Hugo: No, it's not her fault. It's was me. You see, there's the general & he thinks I belong to him, so --- Olivia: Come on, Oleta. Oleta: We better hurry. Hugo: Come on, Rita. We gotta run too. Rita: But what about that thing? Hugo: If we swim with the giant otters, we'll make it. Come on! Rita: Awww! Hugo: Rita! (Rita jumps in and swims, and Al appears behind a log, and behind Rita) Oleta: Dad! (Owen swims over, and appears between Rita and Al) Owen: (Laughs) Looking for someone, Alli? Al: Nope (Swims away). Pedro: Find him, Brutus! Hugo: We made it! Thanks a lot! (The three otters left.) Rita: Uh, yeah ... you saved me. Oleta: See, Dad? Landdwellers aren't so bad. Rita: That was a close one, huh? Hugo: Don't think too much about it. Rita: I don't get it. They didn't like me, but they helped me anyway. This place is crazy. Hugo: Well, that's because ... it's just that ... uh... the jungle spirit told them to! Yeah! (Rita shows a mean face while crossing her arms/front legs.) Hugo: You're gonna love this place! Everything will be just like I promised. Just you wait. Rita: I guess if I can just get over that alligators. (Hugo looks around.) Rita: Are you looking for something? Hugo: Wulle wulle wap! Rita: Hugo. (Zig and Zag appears) Zig: Wulle wulle wap, Hugo. Zig and Zag: Yay! Hugo is back! Hugo! Hooray! Hugo: Zig! Zag! I've missed you guys so much! It's so great to see you again! Rita: Hugo? (Hugo, Zig, and Zag hugged and tickled) Hugo: Don't tickle me! (All three still have fun) Rita: Hugo? (Zig and Zag notices Rita) Zig: Hey. Who's that? Zag: What ... is that? Hugo: Uh, uh... This is Rita. She's a fox! One of my best friends. She's great! You're gonna love her. (Zig and Zag starts to leave.) Zig: Uh, yeah. She's great! Come on! The one who gets in last is a rotten mango! Hugo: Catch you later, Rita! (Hugo left) Rita: Wait! What about me? I thought we were supposed to play together ... (As Hugo, Zig, and Zag are having fun.) All three: Wheee! Hugo: Hey! Wulle wulle wap! Ha ha! Zig: Where have you been all this time, Hugo? Zag: Did you learn some cool, new tricks? Hugo: (Laughs) Of course! (Makes a flip.) Zag: Cool! (As Hugo lands, he slips.) Hugo: He-he-he. AAAHHHHH! (Zig and Zag nearly cover their eyes, and to see Hugo on a vine.) Hugo: I got it under control! Zig and Zag: (Laughs) Zig: Not bad. Zag: Still the same. Welcome home, Hugo. Hugo: (Laughs) (Jumps from the vine and lands on a branch.) It's great to be home! Zig: It's dangerous down there, Hugo. Zag: Yeah. The rumors say that Sharpclaw is after you. Hugo: Sharpclaw? I don't know any Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw: You do now. Hugo: (Gasps) (Sees Sharpclaw) Sharpclaw: (Laughs) Zig: Sharpclaw is new in this jungle, Hugo. Zag: Yeah. And he thinks he owns it all! Sharpclaw: Aaawwww. That's because I decide everything here. Do you have anything to say about that,... Hugo? Hugo: Yeah! (Sticks his tongue out.) Sharpclaw: Aw, you... (Sharpclaw makes a go at Hugo, but Hugo jumps out of the way, and on a vine.) Zig and Zag: (Scream) Sharpclaw: You were lucky this time. (Laughs) (Leaves) Zig: See ya, Sharpclaw! Zag: And don't bother coming back, dude! Hugo: Rita's not gonna be happy about this... (Meanwhile, Rita walks in part of the jungle, and she comes across the tree.) Rita: (Sighs) (Thoughts) This could make a nice den. No monkeys allowed. (Starts digging, and Aaron the rat pop out.) Aaron: (Some dirt thrown at him) Ahh! Rita: (Thoughts) He said this place was so great. He didn't tell me I had share him with the rest of the jungle... (Aaron came up) Aaron: Do you need some help? Rita: No thanks. I just have to dig a den big enough for me and Hugo. Aaron: Aren't you gonna make room for some friends? Rita: (Sighs) What a nut. (Lays down.) Aaron: Would you like a nut? Rita: Yes. Aaron: (Takes out a nut.) I have a nut. Rita: (Takes the nut.) Thanks. I'm really hungry! (About to take a bite.) Aaron: No! Wait! (Rita bites down on the nut, but hurts her mouth.) Rita: Ow! (Holds her mouth.) Mmm! Aaron: I tried to tell you. We, agoutis, are the only animals in the jungle, who have teeth strong enough to crack one of those. Rita: Here's your nut. (Gives the nut back to Aaron.) Aaron: Look, I'll crack it for you. (Bites down on the nut.) Rita: (Sighs) There's gotta be something to eat around here... (A fish was thrown in front of her.) (Gasp!) Oleta: You mean like fish? I caught it just for you. Aaron: Nuts and fish. A solid meal. Oleta and Aaron: (Looks happily at Rita.) (Laughs) Hugo: Rita! I'm Back! Rita: Hugo. (Hugo, Zig, and Zag came back.) All three: (Laughs) Rita: Where have you been? Hugo: I've just... uh... been hanging out with some friends. Zig and Zag: Hey, how are ya? Rita: (Scuffs) Hugo: (Mmm) Are you hungry, Rita? Rita: Yeah! Hugo: That's what I thought. Lunch! Just a minute! (To Zig and Zag) Zig! Zag! Are you ready? Zig: Right on. Hugo: Take a look at this, Rita. Rita, Oleta, and Adam: Huh? (Hugo grabs the melon, and throws it.) Hugo: Zig! Catch! (Zig catches it.) And check this out! (Zig throws the melon at the vine, which it rolls down.) Zig: This one is for you, Zag! Zag: Bring it on! (As the melon rolls, Zag tries to catch it, but it falls.) Zag: Watch out down there! (The melon lands) Uh oh. (The melon lands on Rita.) Oleta and Adam: (Laughs) Zig and Zag: (Laughs) Hugo: Are you all right, Rita? Rita: Tell your friends to practice a bit! (Turns to leave) Jungle spirit. Hah! (Knocking what's left of the melon off of her, and leaves.) I'd rather be alone than with your friends, their silly fruits, and teeth! Sharpclaw: Awe, are they bullying the little girl? Rita: (Gasp!) Zag: Sharpclaw! Run for it! (Zig and Zag ran off.) Oleta and Adam: AAAHHH! (Runs off.) Hugo: Rita! Watch out! (Rita ran, and tries to get up the tree, but she can't) Rita: (Struggling) (Slides down) (Just as Sharpclaw walk up.) Hugo: Ha ha! (Lands between Rita and Sharpclaw, and gives Rita the vine.) Hold on to this! (Rita grabs it with her mouth.) Now! (Hugo climbs, while Rita is pulled up, just as Sharpclaw was about to attack, and Hugo helps Zig and Zag pull Rita up by the vine.) Hugo, Zig, and Zag: (Struggling.) (Sharpclaw tries to get Rita, but miss.) Hugo: Looks like we tricked you again, Sharpclaw! Sharpclaw: I just wanted to meet your little friend. (Lays down.) Her name is Rita, right? Rita: (Just as Hugo, Zig, and Zag help her on the branch.) Yes. Sharpclaw: (Laughs) (Licks his tongue.) Sounds tasty. Hugo: Don't pay attention to him. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Rita: What? (Hugo grabs the fruit and throws it at Sharpclaw.) Sharpclaw: Oof! (Growls) (Zig and Zag throws lots of fruit at him.) Zig: Down below! (All three laughs, while throwing fruit, and Sharpclaw leaves.) Hugo: Wulle wulle wap! Rita: Hugo! Hugo: There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Zig: Yeah, you're safe now. Rita: I don't feel very safe enough. Zag: But the jaguar can't reach u up here. Rita: No, but I can't stay in this tree forever! Zag: Why not? Hugo: Uh... well, you see, um... R-Rita is a fox... Zig: Yeah, you already said that. Zag: What? Are you saying foxes don't live in trees? What is it you already said, Hugo? If you can't climb, you can stay away! (Hugo swings his arms to keep Zig and Zag quiet) Zig and Zag: (Laughs) Rita: Oh, really? For your information, foxes don't live in the trees. Zig and Zag: Oops. Rita: Great. Stuck in a tree with a bunch of monkeys. Hugo: Oh, come on. The jungle isn't that bad, is it, Rita? Rita: Alligators nothing to eat friends. I never asked for! And now this "jaguar"! What am I supposed to do? Make a bird nest!? Hugo: Sure! That was a joke. I'll fix this. Rita: How? Zig: Trust us! Our friend, Hugo, is sneaky and tough! Zag: Yeah! Nobody can knock him his branch! (Rita looks at Hugo.) Hugo: Mmm. (Laughs a little.) Rita: As if. (Meanwhile, back at Sharpclaw.) Sharpclaw: (Growls) (Sees Aaron come out.) Hugo: Aaron! The jaguar is right behind you! Watch out! Aaron: Huh!? (Turns and saw Sharpclaw) Uh uh uh AAHHH! (Runs away.) Sharpclaw: You just scared away, my prey! I was going to have him for lunch! Hugo: We'll see about that! Sharpclaw: (Laughs) Don't you know the phrase "Eat or Be Eaten"? That's the law of the jungle. Hugo: Not in this jungle! Sharpclaw: Oh, really? Hugo: No! Haven't you ever heard of... er, of... Th-the Jungle Spirit!? Yeah! If you don't stop making trouble, the Jungle Spirit will show up and take you out real bad! Sharpclaw: Oh, I sure am looking forward to meeting it. In fact, I can hardly wait. (Laughs) (As he turns) Oh, and... tell Rita I said 'hi'. (Laughs) (Leaves) Hugo: Mmm Mmm. (Back at the tree, as Oleta is resting in the water.) (Zig and Zag are having fun.) Zag: Okay, hold on! Zig and Zag: (Laughs, and fun sounds) Zig: Take that! Rita: (Watching.) I'm never gonna get down from here. Never. (Shouts) Hugo! (Birds fly off from the shout, and Hugo heard Rita.) Hugo: Huh? Rita: I want to go home! Aaron: Uh, is something wrong, Hugo? Hugo: Do you know how to get rid of a jaguar? Aaron: Uh, ideas... Hugo: That's what I thought... (Some time later.) Hugo: The Jungle Spirit... who would be afraid of that? Why did I even say that? Perhaps the wise old owl can help me. Well, it won't hurt to try. Hey, Adam! It's me, Hugo! I'm back! Wake up! Adam: Go away, Hugo. Come back tonight. I'm sleeping. Hugo: Uh. But it's very important! I have a really big problem. You're my last hope. 'Cause you are the smartest animal in the jungle, aren't you? (Adam comes out.) Adam: (Yawns) Yes. It's a lonely job, but someone has to do it. Hugo: Yeah, but, uh... Adam: Hurry up already. I gotta get my twelve hours. Hugo: It's about this black jaguar... Adam: Sharpclaw? Yeah, I know him. Hugo: He's after my friend, Rita. Adam: He's after anyone he can get his claws on. He was even after me once. Hugo: Yeah. Well, I tried to scare him away by telling him that the Jungle Spirit would get him! But, uh... Adam: Hmm? The Jungle Spirit? Not bad. I like it. Hugo: You do? I thought I was lying to him about this spirit stuff, but I must be smarter than I thought. Adam: It has it's possibilities. Fear of the unknown! The innermost darkness! Hugo: Uh... Uh... Adam: Yes... Yes... of course there's the spirit of the jungle. A way of saying we help each other not some raging monster. But, of course, the jaguar doesn't know that. "Be nice to the others. I, the Jungle Spirit, will scare you away!" (Thinks) I like it! Hugo: Huh? Adam: It's good we had this little chat, Hugo. Just visit me anytime. (As Adam got back inside his tree.) Hugo: Hey! Where do you think you're going? Come on! Show some Jungle Spirit and help me out! How am I supposed to take care of all this? Adam: I can't give you all the answers. If I do, you'll be the smartest one and that's my job. Hugo: Gee, thanks a lot! (Leaves) (Back to the tree, Rita is on.) Hugo: (Laughs) Rita: How did it go, Hugo? Hugo: Forget it. (Sits down.) Rita: Not good, huh? I should have known that Jungle Spirit stuff was just something you made up. (Turns her back.) Hugo: Mmm. (While sitting, Hugo watch a mother bird fly off as her babies peered out.) Baby birds: (Chirping.) (As Hugo watch, a toucan appear on top of the branch the nest is on.) Toucan: Era! Hugo: Uh! (The toucan climb and hang upside down, having his sights on the baby birds, and just as the mother bird came back, she flies off.) Hugo: Uh! Oh! (The mother bird flies to the hornet's nest, peck on it a few times, then a swarm of hornets came out, the mother bird leads the swarm to the toucan, where the swarm attack and chased after the toucan away...) Hugo: Cool, mother bird! (Then has an idea.) Wulle wulle wap! That's the Jungle Spirit! Of course! Rita: Hugo, would you stop that spirit stuff? I know you just made it up! Hugo: I did make it up! Or, uh, I thought I did. But it is true. And now I know how it can help us! (Rita points her finger on her head tapping it.) Okay, this is what we're gonna do: (Whispers in Rita's ear.) Rita: (Pushes Hugo back.) (Shakes her head.) Mmm Mmm Mmm! Hugo: (Laughs) Let's go! (Zig and Zag came up with Zig holding the vine.) Zig and Zag: Hey! Hugo: Grab the vine with your teeth, Rita. (Rita did) That's it! Rita: (Holding on the vine with her teeth, while Zig and Zag move her down.) Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights!? Hugo: Take it easy! Zig and Zag have never dropped anything! Rita: Oh, great. (Hugo then slides down the vine.) Hugo: Watch out down there! (Makes it to the ground next to Rita.) Rita: (Gasp!) What now? Hugo: (Points at the hornet's nest.) Look up there. Just trust me. Okay? (Calls up top, and just as Suchi and Huna arrived.) Are you ready up there!? Suchi and Huna: We're ready! Hugo: (Made a circle on the one end of the vine.) Then you do this... and this one goes here... (Lay it next to the hole in the tree where Rita is in.) (Whistles) (Aaron came out.) Aaron: You rang? Rita: Huh? Hugo: Attractant say hello to our bait! Rita: Hugo... Hugo: Relax. Just sit right here. Rita: (Gets in the circle) Are you sure about this? Hugo: Have I ever let you down? Rita: Actually... Hugo: I'll be back in a moment! (Leaves) Rita: Hugo. (Meanwhile, Sharpclaw is resting on the log.) Sharpclaw: (Snores) Aaron: (Hums) Where did I hide that nut? Here? No... (Sharpclaw wakes up) Was it here? No. Where could it be? I wonder... (Looks under the mushroom.) Did I hide it here? Or did I hide it there? (Scratch his head, and whistles.) Sharpclaw: (Laughs) Aaron: Let me see... (Sharpclaw walks towards him.) Where was it? I'm sure I... isn't it strange? (Walks in the bush.) Sharpclaw: I hope he doesn't mind me... joining him for lunch... (Back at the trap.) Rita: Hugo, I can't do this much longer. Hugo: Just relax! It'll be all right we're all here. (Zig, Zag, Suchi, and Huna holding the other end of the vine.) Rita: Hmm. (Aaron comes out.) Aaron: Hi, Rita! (Sharpclaw comes out.) Aaron: Isn't it just wonderfully peaceful day today? Rita: Uh... hi, Aaron. Yes it is. Aaron: All right, but, uh... I gotta run. I have a lot to do. See you later. (Leaves.) (Sharpclaw comes out.) Sharpclaw: Why, hello there. Do you come here often? Rita: Uh uh... N-Nice teeth. A-Aren't they a little big? Sharpclaw: Why don't you come over here and take a look? (Laughs) Rita: If you try to eat me, the Jungle Spirit will come for you and torment you! Sharpclaw: Hey, take it easy. I'm just trying to be friendly. After all, we're both new arrivals here. Rita: Yeah, that's a good one. Sharpclaw: Did your boyfriend leave you, my friend? Rita: I'm warning you! Sharpclaw: Relax, sweetie. You're a pretty little fox, did you know that? I mean... I know animals that would kill for such nice fur. (Laughs) If I may speak freely that is... Rita: Oh, get lost already! Sharpclaw: Uh. (Growls) Rita: (Gasp!) (Ran to the tree hole.) Sharpclaw: (Growls) Zig and Zag: AAAHHH! (Zig: Oh no!) (Sharpclaw try to get Rita in the tree.) Rita: Ah! Ah! Ah! Uh! Hugo: Now! (Zig, Zag, Suchi, and Huna pull the vine by jumping down.) Suchi: YAAHO! Sharpclaw: Uh? (Screams, while being lifted up.) Zig: You're up, Hugo! (Hugo jumped down, grab the hornet's nest, got on Sharpclaw and place the hornet's nest on his head, and then jumps off.) Rita: (Gasp.) Sharpclaw: (Grunting, from the hornets.) Hugo: (Laughs) (Climbs up, and then he swings to Adam.) Wake up, you sleepyhead! Time to shine! Adam: (Yawns!) Huh? Time to shine? Time to what? Hugo: The Jungle Spirit! Don't you remember? That's you! Adam: Huh? Oh, that's right! Here I go! (Flies to Sharpclaw.) Hugo: Off you go! (Adam grabs Sharpclaw by the back.) Adam: I am the Jungle Spirit! I have come to punish you! Sharpclaw: Mercy! Ow ow ow. I give! Adam: You must leave this place forever! Sharpclaw: Yes, I-I promise! Anything just let me go! I said I promise! Hugo: (Laughs) (Hugo whistles) (Zig, Zag, Suchi, and Huna let go of the vine. Causing Sharpclaw to drop to the ground.) Sharpclaw: Oh...! (Adam fly down and grab the hornet's nest off of Sharpclaw's head.) Sharpclaw: Ohh... (Screams) (Holds his head) (Screams) (Runs away, and fast...) Hugo: Now you know what you'll have coming, if you ever come back! (Sharpclaw leaves, and never to be seen again.) (Rita comes out of the tree.) Rita: Is he gone? Is the coast clear? (Hugo jumps down) Hugo! (The two hug.) Hugo: (Laughs) We made it! Zig: Super cool! Suchi: He fell for it. (Everyone laughs) Aaron: Did you see me, Hugo? Wasn't I brave? I didn't know I was so brave, but I was a hero, right, Hugo? Not as big of a hero as you, but still a hero, don't you think? Hugo: Yeah, you were! Rita: (Walks up) I think you were a real hero. (Rubs her head on Aaron.) Oleta: I think so too! I saw it all from the river! And you're a hero too, Rita! Rita: Actually, we're all heroes. Thanks, guys. (Everyone laughs) Hugo: He had that coming! Rita: But... what about that Jungle Spirit you were talking about? Was that just the old owl? Hugo: No, it wasn't just him. We all helped each other. (Look at the others.) Oleta: You're gonna stay in the jungle now, right, Rita? Rita: Well... yes. I'll give it a try. (Everyone laughs happily.) Rita: I have no idea how you came up with that, Hugo, but it was brilliant! Hugo: Did you forget already? I'm Hugo. I'm sneaky, tough, and nothing at all can bring me down! Wulle wulle wap! (Hugo gives thumbs up and winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Jungleånden means "Jungle Spirit." Goofs * When Hugo and Rita hugged, Rita's face match her body color. * (?) (Any ideas of more goofs) Gallery Category:TV episodes